Standard year
A standard year, also known more simply as a year, was a measurement of time on the Galactic Standard Calendar, consisting of 365 standard days, with twelve months of at least 30 days.The Essential Atlas The term year often referred to a single revolution of a planet around its star, which varied between planets; the term standard year referred specifically to a Coruscant year, which was the galactic standard. The length of a planetary year was determined by the orbital radius and speed of the planet. Satellite planets - moons orbiting a gas giant - were almost always tide-locked to the gas giant they orbited, and may have days several dozen hours long (as long as it takes the satellite to orbit the gas giant). The local year of a satellite depends on the orbit of the gas giant and may be several standard years long.Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One, pp. 9, 16 The planet Lothal based its yearly calendar on a system known as Lothal Years.Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide A being's age was usually expressed in years. Padmé Amidala Biography Gallery on Star Wars.com (Image 1 caption) The passage of a thousand years was referred to as a millennium.[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] The Galactic Empire had a five-year plan for Lothal and other Outer Rim Territory planets. An individual's birthday was celebrated once every year. Appearances *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 1'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 1'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 2'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 4'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 5'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 1'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 5'' *''Maul: Lockdown'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 50: Demon, Part 4'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * * * *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Academy'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Lost Temple'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Smuggler's Code'' * *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] / novel / junior novel *''Star Wars: Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Purge: The Tyrant's Fist, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 4'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 27: Fire Carrier, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 4'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 5'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' * *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 5'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''The Star Wars 2'' *''The Star Wars 6'' *''The Star Wars 7'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] / novel / junior novel *''The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic * *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Star Wars 10'' *''Star Wars 12'' *''Star Wars 13: Five Days of Sith, Part One'' *''Star Wars 15'' *''Starfall'' * * * *''Scoundrels'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''River of Chaos 1'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] / novel / junior novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization * * * * * * *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] / novel / junior novel *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' audio drama * * * * * *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1 *Star Wars: Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1 '' *''Star Wars: Legacy 21: Indomitable, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 6'' *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' *''Operation: Shadowpoint'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Tarkin'' *''A New Dawn'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Aftermath'' *''Before the Awakening'' *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (junior novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens junior novelization]] }} Notes and references Category:Time Category:Years Category:Units of time measurement